


El boggart del Director Graves

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Protective Original Percival Graves, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: A regañadientes de Theseus, Newt se suma a la misión conjunta de rescate de Percival Graves en su propia mansión, en donde Grindelwald lo mantuvo cautivo y vejó de maneras inimaginables. La misión resulta un éxito. Sin embargo, y desde pequeño hay un temor constante en la mente del auror.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 10





	El boggart del Director Graves

** El boggart del Director Graves **

En aquella noche fría y apenas iluminada por los faroles, se escuchaban pasos casi que en sincronía. Detrás de ese grupo de aurores, Newt daba zancadas para alcanzarlos, agitando su maleta. Un auror miró de soslayo a Theseus, quien asintió tras entornar los ojos. Tina se giró y sonrió cuando se sumó al equipo. Theseus sintió las miradas de todos sobre él y se acercó a su hermano menor.

—Insisto, puedes regresarte si quieres —le cuchicheó por la vergüenza. Y es que el despistado magizoólogo no pintaba para nada en este lugar, ni con ellos. Newt ladeó la cabeza y le miró un segundo, antes de rehuir los ojitos como acostumbraba.

—No quiero irme, Theseus —aseguró, mirando a sus pies inquietos— Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar…

El Scamander mayor frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a unos reír bajito. El implacable auror británico podía con todo, menos controlar a su hermano. Los idiotas de MACUSA no dejarían de molestar hasta que acabara la misión conjunta.

—No me ayudará en nada tenerte por aquí, Newton —le tomó de la muñeca con rudeza. Newt se limitó a sonreír por la incomodidad. Theseus suspiró y le soltó. A veces sentía que hablaba con la pared— Como sea, no te separes de mí. Controla tus mascotas y no hagas algo estúpido —se dio por vencido y se fue a liderar el equipo. Newt cabizbajo se acomodó la manga de su abrigo. Le sentaba mal que su hermano se avergonzara de él, es decir, ¿no fueron Tina y él quienes desenmascararon a Grindelwald? Pero eso parecía no ser suficiente para su pretencioso hermano. Tina posó la mano en su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisita de fortaleza. Newt correspondió con torpeza y siguieron a los aurores por la calle vacía.

—¿Qué es este lugar…? —se habían detenido frente a una imponente mansión de tres pisos. A pesar de su arquitectura exquisita las paredes estaban derruidas, los jardines descuidados y la luna se ocultaba tras el tejado, empeorando su tétrico aspecto.

—La mansión de Percival Graves —respondió Tina, escapando vapor entre sus labios por el frío— Según las investigaciones de MACUSA y el Ministerio británico, Grindelwald lo interceptó aquí. Lo que desconocemos es si… —remordió sus labios y le miró— Sigue vivo.

Tragó grueso y miró a su hermano mayor, que rodeado de aurores de ambas instituciones comandaba la misión de rescate. Si resultaba exitosa, sería un hito para el mundo mágico una operación conjunta de dos delegaciones internacionales, pero si no, un problema diplomático amenazaría tensar las relaciones entre ambos países. No sabía nada de ministerios, burocracia ni mucho menos labores de oficina, pero por lo nervioso que lucía su hermano, reconocía lo delicado del asunto. Por eso mismo estaba aquí, queriendo ayudarlo en lo que pudiera y alivianar el peso sobre sus hombros.

—Bien, ya saben el plan. Turner, comandarás a Seaworth y a Smith atrás —comenzó, escaneando con severidad a los siete a su cargo, incluidos Tina y Newt— Los que se vendrán conmigo: no se dispersen, varitas en mano y repórtense con una bengala en caso de necesitar ayuda. No sabemos lo que Grindelwald dejó allí, siquiera si el director Graves está vivo —frunció el ceño y dirigió sus ojos oscuros al fondo, donde Newt estaba— No se dejen llevar por sus emociones o morirán también.

Los tres aurores aparecieron por la entrada trasera y los restantes se asomaron por la puerta principal.

—Alohomora —pronunció Anderson. Una reconocida aurora de su Departamento de cabello rubio y pecas. Theseus entró, seguido de Newt y las dos mujeres.

—¡Theseus! —exclamó Newt y tiró de la ropa a su hermano antes de que cayera al abismo. Chocó con las chicas detrás y retrocedieron. Theseus pálido de impresión miró hacia abajo. No había piso alguno en la primera planta, sino un precipicio sin fin. Grindelwald había remodelado la mansión a su antojo y esta era su primera trampa.

—No grites —se soltó de un jalón y se acomodó el abrigo, simulando su susto— Cambio de planes. ¿Tienen sus licencias vigentes? —y sin más, Anderson y él aparecieron por las escaleras flotantes que conducían al primer piso. Tina y Newt hicieron lo mismo y los siguieron. Los escalones, tal como recordaba en Hogwarts, desvanecían y se cambiaban paso a paso. Tomados de las manos adivinaban donde pisar para no caer. Con las varitas como linternas se abrió paso ante los cuatro un largo pasillo.

De repente, un grito ensordecedor por el comedor los asustó. Una bengala roja estalló al cielo raso del techo.

—¿Son los demás? —se asomó Tina— ¡Hay que ayudar!

—No —zanjó Theseus cruzando el pasillo— Sigamos con la misión.

—Per- —replicó.

—¡Hay que seguir! —intervino Anderson con el ceño fruncido. Tina y Newt se miraron con impotencia y tuvieron que obedecer. Sobre las paredes había retratos que se movían. Todo el linaje Graves los miraba con desdén y temor, como si supieran todo lo que les esperaba a aquellos pobres incautos. 

Anderson tropezó y trastabilló. Al bajar su varita a mirar, palideció.

—¡Atrás! —gritó. 

Lianas negras y grotescas se deslizaron con rapidez por el suelo. Theseus saltó y las esquivó, cayendo pesadamente al otro lado del pasillo.

—Le temen a la luz, ¡detrás de mí! —resolvió Newt, aumentando el brillo de su varita. Las chicas detrás retrocedían por las lianas que comenzaban a treparse a sus tobillos.

—¡Tu estúpida luz no hace nada! —gritó desesperada Anderson. El follaje se trepó a sus piernas a lo que chillaba despavorida. Disparaba rayos y rayos de la varita, pero las lianas retrocedían para volver a trepársele. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al piso.

—¡Anderson! —gritó Tina. Newt corrió hacia Anderson para rescatarla, pero las lianas amordazaron la boca de la rubia y se la engulleron a un hoyo de la pared. Ni pudo alzar la varita para soltar una bengala de auxilio.

—¡Incendio! —Theseus desprendió una llamarada de su varita y parte del follaje encantado chilló hasta marchitarse. Tina jaló a Newt y corrieron antes de que otra oleada de lianas los atraparan. Saltaron un tramo y apenas el mayor los agarró, se aparecieron en otro lado. Sin embargo, una fuerza superior deshizo la aparición y cayeron estrepitosamente a otro salón.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? —quejó Tina, levantándose adolorida. Theseus frustrado intentó aparecerse una y otra y otra vez, consiguiendo sólo marearse y caer. Newt miró alrededor y deslizó las manos por la pared.

—¿A qué demonios juegas ahora? —reprendió Theseus, poniéndose de pie de mala gana, rechazando la mano de Tina.

—No podemos aparecernos ya —dijo Newt, traduciendo la densa atmosfera que los rodeaba como la causa— Debe haber algo que impida esa habilidad a partir de aquí.

Tina tragó grueso y Theseus frunció el ceño.

—No se dispersen —se limitó a decir— Lumos.

Cruzaron el gran salón, este tenía una chimenea crepitante y las paredes cubiertas de trofeos y condecoraciones de hace generaciones. Tina prestaba mayor atención al suelo sucio de sangre seca. Se ubicaron por las escaleras y subieron desde la otra ala de la mansión.

—¡Theseus, es Seaworth! —dijo en alto una voz. Todos se detuvieron— ¡Estamos por el segundo piso y escuchamos al director Graves!

Tina y Newt sonrieron de alivio. Theseus se llevó la punta de la varita bajo el lóbulo de la oreja y abrió la boca.

—Son buenas noticias —dijo, ahora con la voz amplificada como si se tratara de un megáfono.

—Sí. Turner quedó atrapado en una especie de trampa —prosiguió el viejo auror— Está a salvo, pero hasta que no rescatemos a Graves no podremos hacer nada.

—Conque él fue el de la bengala… —suspiró mirando al techo, por dónde provenía la voz amplificada— Bien, si dan con él, avisen.

—¿Por qué no podemos rescatarlo ahora? —intervino Newt. Theseus le miró por sobre el hombro con hastío.

—Sólo Graves podría restaurar el estado de su casa —concilió Tina. La tensión en el aire ahora nada tenía que ver por el conjuro anti apariciones— No tenemos la habilidad, ni el lugar nos debe lealtad para modificarse a nuestro antojo.

—Graves no es director por cualquier cosa —cortó Theseus, terminando de subir los escalones encantados.

—Pero, igual podríamos intentarlo…

—Vinimos a rescatar al director Graves, no a un auror despistado —se giró irritado— No desvíes prioridades, Newt. Vayamos al segundo piso —ordenó.

Llegaron hasta un estrecho pasillo con hileras de puertas rotas a cada lado. 

—Esperen. Aberto —dijo Tina. Todas las puertas se abrieron de par en par. La mujer retrocedió horrorizada en medio del pasillo. En cada habitación, como si de una enorme sala de juegos se tratara, colgaban poleas y ganchos, pendían armas y sillas con sangre seca se revelaban. Una sala de tortura: una mansión entera para ello. Newt pálido como una hoja de papel contuvo el nudo a la garganta.

—…Ojalá esté muerto —dijo Theseus, sorprendiendo al par— Sobrevivir a esto es un pase directo a San Mungo.

—¡Hay que hallarlo! —Newt apretó la varita en su puño. Una fuerza mayor que su miedo o condescendencia a Theseus le movió a actuar— ¡Señor Graves! —corrió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras al segundo piso. Los dos le siguieron, pero de repente y como accionado por un hilo, la pared contigua se movió y arrolló a Tina, girando y emparedándola contra la otra. 

—¡Goldstein!

—¡Tina! 

Ambos hermanos se atropellaron hacia el muro ahora frente sus rostros. Escuchaban los golpeteos y gemidos asustados de ella. Theseus intentó romper la pared con magia mientras Newt del desespero arañaba y pateaba sin usar la razón.

—¡Tina! ¿Estás bien? —pegó la oreja a la pared.

—¡S-Sí! —escuchó apenas.

—¿Puedes respirar? ¿Te duele algo?

—A-Algo. Estoy bien, ¡sigan si mí!

Newt frunció el ceño, pero Theseus le detuvo.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¡No podemos dejarla ahí!

—¡Si no te gusta como hago las cosas, no debiste haber venido! —explotó harto el mayor—¡Sólo entorpeces mi trabajo! ¡No tienes idea de nada!

Una bengala estalló a sus pies, proveniente extrañamente del techo.

—¡J-Jefecito! —se escuchó la voz amplificada y asustada de Smith.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —inquirió, conteniendo la respiración para templarse.

—Hablamos con Graves. Está consciente —dijo— Pero…

—¿Pero ¿qué? Sólo dame buenas noticias, Smith —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Jefecito, una bestia resguarda la entrada y nosotros… —de improviso se escuchó un rugido tan fuerte que removió los cimientos de la mansión y cayó arenilla sobre ellos— ¡E-Eso! ¡Es enorme!

Newt abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué es…? —le miró Theseus.

El animal volvió a rugir, salpicándoles los hombros y el pelo de concreto.

—¿Newt? ¿Qué es esa cosa? —insistió. El magizoólogo se limitó a seguir su camino, subiendo a zancadas los escalones. Theseus tragó grueso y le siguió corriendo. Su hermano podía ser de todo, menos un cobarde con sus criaturas. Esta tenía que ser algo realmente espeluznante para hacerlo palidecer. Sus ojos avellana reflectaban preocupación como nunca antes.

—E-Estamos en un salón con aves o algo así —se apresuró a decir Seaworth— ¡Nos atacó el enjambre y terminamos en una jaula!

La puerta de un vestíbulo se abrió de par en par y entraron. Una luz desconocida iluminaba a las criaturas aladas que revoleteaban y zumbaban sobre sus cabezas. Los dos aurores colgaban en una enorme jaula de pájaros del techo.

—¡Jefecito! ¡Son, son! —chilló Smith acurrucado contra el viejo Seaworth. Theseus entornó los ojos. Estaban cubiertos de raspones y arañazos, pero estaban a salvo. Sus varitas volaban por ahí en posesión de aquellas…

—¿Llaves? —enarcó la ceja Newt. Corrió hacia el otro extremo del salón, esquivando las llaves aladas que chocaban sobre él. Revisó la cerradura y giró hacia Theseus.

—Una de ellas tiene que ser la llave —ambos miraron al enjambre revoleteando tranquilamente— Sólo es cuestión de… ¡Theseus, no! —gritó cuando el mayor con una red de su varita atrapó un puñado. Las llaves encantadas se enojaron y se lanzaron en picada hacia ellos. Newt se colocó la varita entre los muslos y como si se tratara de una escoba voló hacia su hermano. Tomó su muñeca y subieron alto, esquivando la horda de llaves que los perseguían.

—¡No recordaba fueras tan bueno en quidditch! —resopló colgado de su espalda.

—¡N-No lo soy! —por el peso la varita no tenía suficiente fuerza y las llaves se les lanzaron encima. Theseus con su varita las apartaba, pero ellas se ensañaban con Newt. 

—¡Con mi hermano no, malditas cosas! ¡No lo toquen! —gritaba Theseus, disparando con furia hasta derrumbarlas. Sin embargo, volvían y volvían más en un enjambre sin fin. Era como caer de cabeza dentro de un panal de abejas africanas. Newt a duras penas podía ver el camino. Aguzando la mirada y soportando las llaves que arañaban sus mejillas la vio.

—¡Es esa, la del ala rota! —señaló y se inclinó, acelerando el vuelo. Persiguieron la llavecita entre las columnas del salón, estampándose llaves por las paredes. Newt estiró el otro brazo, rozando sus dedos tan cerca. De repente, su escarbato saltó de la maleta, seducido por el brillo dorado de la llave— ¿¡N-Niffler!? —se abalanzó hacia él, intentando atraparlo con los brazos.

—¡Newt, por Merlín! ¡Ponle seguro a esa mierda!

Una llave enorme se estrelló con su muñeca, tirándole la varita y volando la de Theseus por los aires. Comenzaron a caer en picada. Ambos se miraron rápidamente y después al suelo que se hacía inminente.

—¡Accio, accio! —llamaba Newt moviendo las manos a cualquier parte, intentando adivinar donde estaba su varita— ¡Accio! —lagrimeó desesperado.

Theseus cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió el brazo. Una fuerza invisible y descomunal tiró a Newt contra la puerta que amortiguó sus caídas.

—¡Theseus, no!

Una jaula saltó del suelo y lo capturó a centímetros de estrellar, colgándolo del techo. 

—¡Jefecito! —se asomó Smith de las rejas de su jaula al lado— ¡Pensé moriría frente a mis ojos!

Theseus finalmente abrió los ojos y suspiró. Miró a Newt y ruborizó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora no, Smith… —refunfuñó, haciéndose bolita en la jaula. Había arriesgado su vida por su hermanito y eso era vergonzoso— ¡Oye, tu! ¿Tienes la llave? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido tras asegurarse que no estuviera herido.

—¿L-La llave? —balbuceó. Smith carcajeó mientras Seaworth y Theseus se palmearon la frente. No obstante, el asustado escarbato asomó el pico de su abrigo. Newt lo atrapó y le rascó la barriguita, hallando la llave entre los pliegues de su pelaje— ¡Niffler la atrapó! —lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo a su pecho— ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso! ¡Te daré todas las monedas que quieras, per-

—¡Las llaves, idiota!

La bandada furiosa ascendió bien alto y se lanzó hacia él.

Abrió la cerradura y entró rápidamente. Cerró de un portazo, clavándose las llaves al estrellar contra la puerta. Niffler saltó a quererlas tocar, pero Newt lo metió de cabeza a su maleta.

—¡No, tu no! —la cerró con seguro.

—Bien, lo que menos quería está sucediendo: estoy atrapado como idiota con mis subordinados y tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar —dijo Theseus a gritos— ¡Rescata a Graves!

—P-Pero no tengo varita…

—¡Es una criatura extraña y enorme, Newt! ¡Sólo tú puedes con ella! —gritó Smith.

—Eres el indicado para esta misión, joven Scamander —añadió solemne Seaworth— No necesitarás una varita para esto.

—Ve. ¡Ya quiero acabar con esta misión del demonio! —gritó su hermano mayor.

Tragó grueso y asintió con torpeza, aunque ellos no lo miraran. No podía equivocarse sino Theseus, Tina y los demás permanecerían atrapados. Cruzó un corto pasillo y asomó el oído hacia la puerta, escuchando los gruñidos aburridos de la criatura. Abrió con la misma llave y asomó la cabeza.

—Qué hermoso… —sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando con embeleso al animal. Este al percatarse de su presencia ladró.

Era un enorme perro de tres cabezas cuyas grandes patas resguardaban una trampilla. ¡Ahí debía estar Graves! El cerbero corrió hacia la puerta y Newt cerró de golpe, conteniéndola con la espalda. El animal chocó contra ella, gruñendo y ladrando con furia. Newt tragó grueso, rebuscando dentro su cabeza cómo enfrentarlo. No tenía magia para hacer algún encantamiento, ni menos la fuerza bruta para reducirlo con sus propias manos. La imponente criatura arañaba y chocaba contra la puerta, asomando uno de sus hocicos de mil colmillos y baba espesa.

—Por un bien mayor, Newton… —contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza— A la de tres. Una, dos y…

Abrió la puerta y entró de un salto.

El cerbero aulló, listo para despedazarlo.

••••••

A pesar de las ataduras y esposas, estaba abrazado a sus rodillas para resguardarse del frío. Había perdido cuenta de los días y las horas, pero a cada instante que pasaba se sentía con menores esperanzas. Lo único bueno es que desde hacía ¿días? Grindelwald no iba para arrastrarlo a alguna de esas salas de juegos. De juegos realmente macabros que destruyeron todo su valor y dignidad. El director de Seguridad Mágica de MACUSA era un despojo tembloroso y malherido. Había luchado hasta el final, y el sadismo de Gellert Grindelwald se lo había cobrado caro. En la reducida caverna donde estaba encerrado sólo podía escuchar los ladridos y gruñidos del cerbero que resguardaba la trampilla. ¿Quién diablos podría dominar un animal así? 

Había escuchado las voces de Smith y Seaworth, pero después gritos y lloriqueos. Seguro también acabaron muertos. Graves castañeó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. En medio de esa oscuridad neta tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados no representaba nada, pero ya sólo quería morir. Moriría olvidado por sus compañeros, olvidado por gente que lo respetaba, pero que realmente nunca fue…

Encogido en un rincón, congelándose y débil del hambre y las heridas abiertas, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El cerbero ladraba más fuerte de lo usual. Más alegre de lo usual. Parpadeó ofuscado, empeorando su expresión cuando este comenzó a chillar. No chillaba como cuando estaba Grindelwald por ahí, sino…

¿Meloso?

La trampilla se abrió de una patada, iluminándose de golpe la caverna. Se cubrió con los brazos esposados por la fuerte luz. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró. Asomado estaba un hombre pecoso y de cabello claro. El cerbero ladraba y asomaba también sus cabezas, empujándolo juguetón. Graves retrocedió con sus tobillos rotos, sin poderlo creer. El hombre por fin lo halló escondido y sonrió.

—Oh… Hola —ensanchó la sonrisa y agitó la manita como si no estuviera una bestia horripilante a su lado—¿Está bien, señor Graves? Tanto tiempo, bueno, no mucho.

—¿Te conozco…? —se acercó desconfiado. El chico tenía un aura de ingenuidad apabullante. Algo en su pregunta pareció descolocarlo, porque vio esas mejillas pecosas enrojecer y agachar la cabeza, golpeándose contra la tabla de la trampilla.

—N-No, realmente no —balbuceó avergonzado, sobándose el golpe. Graves ladeó la cabeza sin entenderlo del todo. No obstante, el sujeto volvió a sonreír y extendió su brazo hacia él—Pero yo sí lo conozco a usted. Vámonos.

Graves turnó sus ojos hundidos y ojerosos a esa mano y rostro sonriente. Tras todo este tiempo cautivo de un maestro de la sonrisa como Grindelwald, se juró no confiar en una sonrisa nunca más. Pero algo le dijo que creyera en esa al menos. Se veía diferente, se sentía diferente.

Era hermosa. Como la luz que hacía brillar su pelo revuelto como miel y oro.

Se levantó costosamente, tambaleando por la debilidad y estiró los brazos a su salvador.

••••••

Las blancas cortinas se remecían a la suave brisa. Graves parpadeó, sintiendo esa caricia fría del viento a la mejilla. Entreabrió los ojos por la pesadez y el dolor. 

—¿D-Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy…? —removió apenas los brazos, recubiertos de vendajes. Estaba en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación que no era la suya mucho menos. Estaba en el hospital. Ladeó la cabeza y su expresión vacía al descubrirse allí, cambió. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó torpemente del colchón con los codos. 

—No… mamá, yo cuido al hipogrifo. No me mandes al cole… —murmuraba en sueños el chico que dormía recargado a los pies de su cama. Tenía un cuadernillo entre los brazos cruzados y la mejilla sucia de la tinta de su pluma. En la mesita al lado había flores y tantos dulces que parecía víspera de Navidad. Graves sacó el pie de la sábana y le picó el hombro con el dedo. Newt se despertó de golpe, cayendo de la silla.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Graves, turnando sus ojos extrañados al tipo en el suelo y la silla vacía.

—¡Lo siento! —se levantó, pasándose la mano rápidamente para disimular que estaba babeando. Aunque eso empeoró la mancha de tinta en su cara— ¡Oh, señor Graves, ya despertó! —sonrió aliviado, para de inmediato agachar la cabeza por timidez— ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le duele algo? Dumbledore le mandó estas grageas de sabores, ¿las ha probado? —le pegó la cajita de grageas a la cara, notablemente nervioso por estar a solas con él. A Newt no se le daba para nada socializar, pero hacía el esfuerzo— En New York no las he visto. Una vez comí una con sabor a cerilla. No estaba tan mala, en real-

Graves sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por esa vocecita torpe.

—¡Tu! —le cortó el relato de grageas sabor ¿cerilla? ¿en serio? Contuvo el aliento y miró fijamente a Newt. Notó las vendas en sus manos y la bandita sobre el puente de su nariz. Sin embargo, esos ojos dulces e ingenuos le hicieron recordar— Tu… ¿Me salvaste? Tu… Lo hiciste —se miró a si mismo cubierto de vendajes y suturas.

Newt le volvió a acercar la cajita de caramelos.

—P-Para ser francos fue una misión de rescate conjunta entre Magicongreso y el Ministerio de Magia británico —sonrió para volver a ocultar la cara como un avestruz— Fue l-liderada por mi hermano. ¿Lo conoce? El auror Theseus Scamander —señaló a la pequeña pila de cartas de buenos deseos en la mesita. Desde su lugar, Graves pudo reconocer la firma angulosa de Picquery y sus mismos subordinados.

—Pero… —le miró, clavando sus ojos negros y profundos sobre aquellos huidizos— Fuiste tú quien me salvó de esa bestia.

Newt frunció el ceño.

—No es una bestia —apretó la cajita, arrugando el cartón. Graves parpadeó extrañado— Era agresivo porque Grindelwald lo maltrataba —explicó rápidamente, arrepintiéndose por su súbito enojo— Es decir, Fluffy también fue víctima de-

—¿Fluffy?

Se cubrió la boca con las manos, volando grageas de colorines por los aires. Su hermano le dejó cuidar todos estos días al director Graves siempre y cuando no lo fastidiara con sus ñoñerías. ¿Y qué era lo primero que hacía? ¡Era un representante del Ministerio después de tan importante hazaña, por favor!

—A-Así lo nombré —confesó cabizbajo— Ahora vive en mi maleta —se rascó el codo y señaló la maleta a un lado de los ramos de flores. Graves ahora turnó sus ojitos al nervioso chico y la maleta raspada y vieja.

—Eso es…

—Lo sé, rar-

—Genial —le sonrió— ¿Cómo puedes meter criaturas tan grandes en una maleta? —Newt le miró, igual de impresionado, pero porque no le pareciera una estupidez aquello— Ni Grindelwald podía domarlo bien, ¿en serio lo metiste ahí? 

—A-Algo así… a los cerberos les suele gustar la música clásica. Así que le silbé una canción —rascó su mejilla sonrojada y retorció sus manos con nerviosismo— Ah, y las caricias en la panza. Así los tres se sienten bien —sonrió cabizbajo.

Graves rio incrédulo.

—Entonces fuiste el salvador de dos esa noche…

Newt ensanchó la tímida sonrisa y asintió torpe. Recordó algo y se palmeó la frente. Sacó la varita y volcó un jarrón de margaritas al tomar una hoja debajo.

—O-Oh, ya lo limpio —retrocedió al agua derramada— Debo dar aviso de que despertó a mi hermano y a la señora Picquery. Señor Graves, ¿a cuál familiar le escribo de que usted ya está mejor?

Algo en la sonrisa de Graves cambió, ensombreciendo su rostro sin afeitar y con parches. 

—No envíes ninguna carta.

—¿Por qué? Sus seres queridos querrán saberlo —ladeó la cabeza mientras la pluma escribía apresuradamente en el aire.

—No tengo nadie importante que venga a verme —encogió de hombros. Newt detuvo la pluma y guardó la varita. 

—Entiendo… —segundo error del día: incomodar al director Graves. Theseus lo iba a desnucar. Y eso que por días lo había ensayado todo para dar una buena primera impresión a nombre del Ministerio de Magia. Porque sí, cuidó de Graves día y noche.

—Señor Scamander —esa voz rasposa le sacó de sus pensamientos apresurados— ¿Puedo pedirle otro favor tras salvarme la vida?

—L-Lo que esté en mis manos, señor Graves —asintió una y otra vez. 

—Hágame compañía.

••••••

Por el estado de Graves y el revuelo mediático que supuso su rescate, seguía en el hospital. Sólo los hermanos Scamander y Picquery tenían autorizado visitarlo para lo estrictamente necesario. Únicamente Newt saltaba esa expresa orden, yendo a diario para llevarle el papeleo que supervisaba desde ahí, el periódico, libros y algo mejor de comer. Inclusive se había vuelto un mediador entre el auror y los demás en MACUSA. Si querían dejar un recado o saber sobre Percival Graves, tenían que buscar a Newt. 

Sin embargo, para un sujeto tan activo como él, no trabajar en la oficina lo estaba desesperando. Odiaba tener que estar oculto para no atizar chismes de pasillo, o porque el malnacido de Grindelwald lo había dejado tan dañado por dentro y por fuera. Y seguro a Newt tampoco le agradaba ir todas las mañanas a su oficina a buscar sus documentos.

A pesar de lo fastidioso que todo aquello resultaba, tenían mucho tiempo para conversar. Paseaban por los jardines del hospital y bajo la sombra de un árbol el tiempo se hacía infinito. Era radicalmente diferentes, tanto que hasta en lo físico eran una contraparte. Newt era un nómada por naturaleza y un problemático por accidente. Percival tenía un legado que resguardar y era un ídolo entre mortales para sus subordinados. Newt era tímido, retraído y soñador y Percival apasionado, contundente y práctico. Así pues, eran la representación de lo que jamás querrían para sí mismos, pero les agradaba en el otro.

Compartían conocimientos, debatían opiniones y muy en el fondo, creían en lo mismo. No lo decía en voz alta, pero la compañía de Newt era su mejor terapia para los traumas.

—¡No me creo que tu boggart sea trabajar en una oficina! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? De tantas cosas horribles, ¿¡y eso!? —reía Graves con el vaso desechable de café entre sus manos. Newt rojo como un tomate sólo podía asentir una y otra vez— Eres totalmente diferente a tu hermano.

—Es horrible, lo es, lo es —dijo— No lo siga mencionando o tendré pesadillas al respecto —agachó la cabeza y bebió su té para contener esa risita torpe. Graves suavizó su carcajada y tras pensarlo unos segundos; sonrió.

Conociéndolo ahora, era un boggart muy a su estilo.

—¿Cuál es su boggart, señor Graves? —preguntó. La sonrisa del auror desvaneció, reemplazándola por una mueca vacía.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres? —cambió de tema. Newt parpadeó ofuscado, sin embargo, huyó de sus ojos y sonrió apenas. Como cuando trata con sus criaturas: tendría paciencia. A pesar de costarle horrores abrirse a las personas, con Graves podía hacerlo sin muchas vacilaciones, pero no era del todo recíproco. Y no lo juzgaría. Esperaría hasta que confiara plenamente en él, así como él mismo podía sostenerle la mirada mucho más.

—La semana que viene —la atmósfera alegre se derrumbó por completo. Inclusive el sol se ocultó tras las nubes, lamentándolo también— N-No puedo atrasarlo más, o el señor Dumbledore deberá ir por mi cuando me deporten —quiso bromear sin éxito.

Un vacío extraño se apoderó del estómago de Graves. El café entre sus manos se sintió frío, su cuerpo entero estremeció. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y después sonrió. No, no volvería a hacerle daño. No hoy.

—Quiero una copia de tu libro, ya presiento será mi favorito —ensanchó la sonrisa, sorbiendo su café.

—Claro —Newt apretó la tacita entre sus dedos. Ese vacío triste también formaba parte de él— Se lo entregaré personalmente…

••••••

Acurrucado dentro su cama maldecía entre dientes. Se removía de allá para acá, leía dos renglones de aquel libro sobre acromántulas que le prestó Newt, para cerrarlo y volver a girar. Miraba a la ventana, remordía un tenedor de plástico con las sobras de su desayuno. Algo no andaba bien con él y eso lo ponía de malas. ¿Otra vez tendría que ir con el psiquiatra de anteayer? Ese viejo de barba a las rodillas quería ponerle sanguijuelas en la frente para y que equilibrar su conciencia. Sean muggles o magos, los psiquiatras estaban más locos que uno mismo, bufó.

La puerta se abrió y subió la cabeza, como un cachorro esperando a su dueño.

Pero no era él.

—Director Graves, buenos días —dijeron al unísono las hermanas Goldstein.

—¿Tienen algo importante que decir? —frunció el ceño y se giró, dándoles la espalda.

—Eh… No, no —vaciló Tina, mirando de reojo a Queenie.

—Ya lo había dicho antes —suspiró con la nariz y cerró los ojos— …No quiero visitas. 

—Queríamos saber cómo estaba —insistió la castaña— Sólo permite que el señor Scamander venga a verle…

Queenie se contuvo de reír por el tonito celoso de su hermana y sobretodo, lo que pensó también.

—¿Algún problema con eso, Goldstein? —le miró de reojo Graves, enarcando la ceja. Tina remordió los labios y miró al suelo.

—No, señor.

—Teenie, creo que el director necesita café —medió la rubia, con su característica voz dulce. Tina extrañada la miró y ella sólo asintió con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué? Yo n- 

—¡Ya traigo café para todos! —sonrió Tina, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Graves suspiró y se volvió a hundir en su cama con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Que Percival Graves luciera así era una aberración para cualquiera en MACUSA. Con más razón no quería que nadie le visitara. Sólo con Newt se atrevía a exponer sus debilidades y…

—¿Cuándo le dirá sobre lo que siente? —preguntó Queenie sin dejar de sonreír.

Se sacudió de las sábanas con violencia tal que casi cae de boca al suelo. 

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó por fin, a lo que Queenie sólo sonrió mucho más— ¡No uses tu legeremancia con un superior, Goldstein!

—Lo siento, director. Los sentimientos tan penosos me obligan a escuchar —confesó con pesar— Usted, en especial, ¡siempre tiene de esos pequeños dementores volándole sobre la cabeza!

El párpado de Graves tembló de indignación.

—No te echo por caballerosidad y gratitud, Goldstein —gruñó, acomodando a manotazos las sábanas enredadas entre sus pies. La risita cantarina de la chica hizo menos su amenaza.

—Dígaselo, o mi hermana se lo quitará primero.

—¿Antepones mi felicidad a la de tu propia hermana? —preguntó incrédulo. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes como para aceptar mantenerle la mirada, pero su intriga era mayor. Queenie se limitó a encoger de hombros.

—Él es quien tiene la última palabra —sonrió. Por supuesto que querría saberlo de primera mano; siempre era divertido descifrar sus pensamientos y sentimientos tan erráticos. La cabecita de Newt era como un torbellino de pociones, conjuros, torpe nobleza y pelos de escarbato. Sin embargo, Tina le había comentado que desde hacía semanas él lucía más feliz.

Era un todo o nada.

••••••

Sentado frente a la ventana revisaba los reportes de sus subordinados. Como siempre, distraía sus pensamientos con el trabajo. Lo había hecho desde siempre, empujado por sus ambiciones sin darse cuenta que ello era un arma de doble filo. Era un auror respetado, un mago poderoso, un Graves siguiendo el camino de sus antecesores en MACUSA. Pero, ¿a qué costa?

La puerta se abrió y fue como una luz invadirlo por completo. Claro, si se trataba de un apresurado Newt Scamander con su maleta.

—¡S-Señor Graves! ¿cómo sigue? —hizo acopio de valor y le miró de lleno a esos ojos melancólicos— Lamento no haber venido estos días —confesó cabizbajo. El valor no duraba mucho a veces— La burocracia estadounidense no difiere mucho de la inglesa.

Graves sonrió y dejó su carpeta.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo para tu viaje?

—Sí. Mañana en la mañana —dijo remordiendo sus labios.

—Deberías acostarte temprano —aconsejó el mayor. Newt ruborizó y volvió a clavar sus ojitos a los zapatos.

—Quería despedirme de usted, señor Graves —dijo con las orejas encendidas entre mechones revueltos de pelo— ¿Cuándo le darán de alta? Luce mucho mejor —abrió los ojos de par en par y ahora sí que quiso enterrar la cabeza al suelo— D-Digo, de salud.

—El martes, tal vez —sonrió— ¿Cómo está Fluffy? 

—¿Quiere despedirse de él también? 

Esta vez fue Graves quien sintió el calor sofocarle el rostro. 

—N-No. Newt, no creo que…

Y como aquella vez, cuando le salvó la vida, estiró su mano pecosa hacia él.

—Vamos —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

••••••

Graves era un sujeto serio, responsable, diligente, algo autoritario. De ojos negros y severos y presencia capaz de hacer tambalear las rodillas de los tontos. Y esa fachada estaba vuelta añicos mientras esas tres enormes cabezas de perro lo lamían sin dejar de mover la colita. Newt de pie a un lado no dejaba de reír, abrazándose a su estómago. Pickett le imitaba desde su bolsillo y los demás animales por las adyacencias también parecían disfrutarlo.

—Ya, ya, Fluffy. Sé que es tu amigo y lo extrañabas, pero no lo llenes de baba —dijo palmeando una de sus cabezas. Tres pares de orejitas se agacharon y se sentó.

—No eres tan espeluznante como pareces —jadeó Graves, echándose el cabello hacia atrás— Este lugar es… —sus ojos brillaron mirando alrededor— maravilloso. ¿Por qué no me mostraste antes?

—Pensé no le gustaría —confesó avergonzado, aunque ahora sí que se arrepentía— No parecía muy acorde para un auror como usted.

—He aprendido muchas cosas sobre mí mismo desde entonces —replicó mirándole con suavidad. El viento remecía aquel pelo alborotado y las dulces pecas alumbraron rosa una vez más. Contuvo su corazón acelerado y lo intentó decir: — Te echaré de menos, Newton.

No fue capaz, pero, esa calidez adentro no tenía nada que envidiar a sus fantasías.

—Yo a usted, señor Graves —sonrió, correspondiendo a esos ojos, sin vacilar esta vez.

••••••

Si su bisabuelo, su abuelo y su padre estuvieran vivos le gritarían que se había vuelto loco. Los Graves eran casi que una monarquía, donde el cetro es el poder y la corona intelecto, sin realmente tener sangre de realeza. En su sangre corría algo mejor que un título nobiliario y de todos modos iba a cometer una locura. El mejor de su clase, el primero de su promoción, un ascenso meteórico hasta los cargos que ahora ostentaba. Un ejemplo, un mago, un poderoso auror. ¿Y luego qué? El temor nunca lo dejó atrás, pero la ambición menos. Tras su batalla personal contra el Mago Tenebroso y luego caer a la luz volvía a replantearse esos temores desde estudiante.

Ese boggart que vivía día a día.

Y en vez de conjurar Ridikkulus, cometía una locura: cambiaba su vida.

Apareció en el puerto escondido entre los sanitarios. Surfeó esa marejada de muggles y lo buscó con desespero por todas partes. Alto, cabello como un nido de fénix, bufanda a rayas de abejita y un maletín destartalado. Lo buscó gritando su nombre y recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los transeúntes. Cuando por fin dio con él en la fila de abordaje, corrió como si la vida se le fuese de los dedos.

—¡Newt! —llamó. El magizoólogo se giró, sorprendiéndose al verlo. El cabello despeinado, el abrigo mal puesto por la prisa y esos ojos negros e insoldables brillando como los de un chiquillo asustado. 

—¿Señor Graves? ¿Q-Qué hace aquí? —balbuceó.

—¿Sigues interesado en saber cuál es mi boggart, Newt? —se le enfrentó, con las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo y mirándole con pasión. El hombre quiso preguntar otra cosa: si estaba bien, si quería comer alguna gragea sabor moco o algo que le quitara esa cara de tristeza.

—E-Eh, gracias por confiar en mí, señor Graves... —murmuró Newt, todavía con los ojitos asustados. 

Graves tomó una bocanada de aire. Le diría, de una vez por todas. Le tomó de la ropa y chocaron sus labios en un beso. Newt no cabía en su impresión, ni cuando esas grandes y callosas manos acunaron ahora sus mejillas calientes. Podía escuchar a las personas detenerse a mirarlos con sorpresa, los murmullos y todo eso. Sentía las miradas acusadoras, y entre ellas, una que otra de dulce diversión. Newt cerró los ojos, empujando lejos a aquellos ajenos de lo que sus corazones sentían. Rodeó sus hombros sin soltar su maleta y le regresó ese beso que sabía a bienvenida y adiós a la vez.

En medio de esa calidez y el perfume a té inglés perenne de su piel, Graves no necesitó decir Ridikkulus. Su boggart ya no le daba miedo:

Amar a un hombre.


End file.
